Just Keep Moving
by BallaSiebenaler
Summary: Fighting for my life on an uncharted island where heavily armed warlords traffic in outsiders for slavery wasn't how I imagined our trip would turn out. One minute we're skydiving, the next I find myself trying to survive in hopes of somehow saving my friends and getting us off the island. The only help I had? An ex-Mercenary and some guy named 'Snow White'. KeithXoc
1. Chapter 1: The Nightclub

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME!**

BS: Ok,** I don't own Far Cry 3, or any recognizable characters.** I do however own my OC, Chelsea Lidell. Anyways, there aren't any fanfics on Far Cry, so since I literally just finished the game today, the epicness just compelled my to write a fanfic with an OC and the hottest guy in the game: Keith Ramsey. Look him up if you don't know who he is, and then go get the game and play it. It's actually a really good game and I'm gonna play it again when I have time. Also~ big thanks to **SharpAngels** for betaing this whole thing!

**READ ME: this is rated M for reasons. Like the game, there is killing, torture, strong language (swearing), as well as suggestive adult stuff and a lemon later on. So be prepared, and if your mature enough to handle it, feel free to enjoy this fanfic. :)**

* * *

Chapter One: The Nightclub

The intermingled smells of smoke and sweat and too many people assaulted the Bangkok nightclub, a multitude of blue lights flashing all around as "I Fink U Freeky" blared so loud one had to yell to be heard. Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage and mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness. While most were dancing on the bright lighted dance floor, others seemed to find some refuge in the darkened tomblike hallways with their companion for the night, bodies pressed together and hands wandering wherever they pleased.  
The music was drowned out a bit the further you ventured from the dance floor, the winding hallways leading all over the building and circling around back to the center. Currently my fiance Keith, and close friend, Riley, were being confronted by one of the locals about a hooker we tried to hook Riley up with.  
"Hey, you kiss her, you pay!" The guy snapped, pointing towards Riley who shrunk back a bit.  
"Her hands were on his ass. So the way I see it, she should pay him." Keith growled back; I noticed Jason, Riley's older brother walk in.  
"You don't pay, we fuck you up!" The man now confronted Keith and I tugged his wrist to get his attention, but he only stepped forward a bit.  
"I'm not giving you shit pal." Keith sized the other guy up, both glaring heatedly at each other. Riley finally stepped forward and grabbed Keith's shoulder.  
"Dude, can you chill out for a sec? Look," He dug out some money from his pocket. "I have money here-"  
"Riley, shut the fuck up and go get me a beer. You're acting like a pussy." Keith turned on Rile; a flash of hurt crossed his features.  
"And you're acting like a dick." I stepped between the men, my palms placed on Keith's chest as I had to tilt my head up to meet his eyes. "Come on, you promised Jason no more fights, right?" I looked over at Jason, who put his hand on Keiths shoulder to get his attention.  
"Yeah, come on man, chill. Let's go back in." Jason suggested, motioning his head out the door.  
"As you wish." Keith said, bitterness lacing his tone a bit as he sent one last glare towards the guys. "Con someone else guys." He threw over his shoulder as we started to walk away.  
"Hey, little guy must pay!" The two guys started to walk after us, but Keith wheeled around and got in his face.  
"Fuck you, asshole!"  
"You think you're better than us?" The same guy asked, looking Keith up and down with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Yeah, I do." He told them bluntly as the second guy joined in.  
"This is our turf," The guy pointed towards the ground in emphasis. "not yours. Watch your back, Farang."  
"We'll see about that!" I started to tug Keith out the door, Riley glancing behind us warily and Jason standing on the other side of Keith in case he tried to start something again.  
As soon as we were out, we headed towards the rest of the group, though Riley seemed a bit more jittery once we left. I saw Jason shake his head a bit, looking like he had sighed before heading towards the dance floor with everyone else.  
"Come on." I gave a small, suggestive smile towards Keith before walking backwards onto the dance floor. A down right sexy grin came to his face once he realized what I was doing, both of us having to push through the pulsating throng of bodies before we started dancing to the beat. I practically saw the tension roll off his body the more we danced, a thin line of fog hovering over the floor as a blue strobe light covered everyone from head to toe in a blue hue.  
I giggled a bit as Keith pulled me closer by my ass, looking down at me with the smirk he knew I loved while we were moving to the beat and I snaked my arms around his shoulders. We continued to dance for a bit, but again we were interrupted by the guys from before. I felt someone bump into me, and before I could even look to the side Keith had already moved and punched the guy in the face. I saw Jason and Riley in the same situation, and I felt a tug on my hand, looking up to see Daisy, Liza, and Grant pulling me towards the exit.  
"Come on, we gotta bail!" She yelled over the blaring music and I quickly followed behind her. Jason, Riley, Oliver, Vincent, and Keith caught up with us moments later at the elevator.  
"Let's go, let's go, let's go!"  
"Call it, call it!"  
"Push the button!"  
"Yeah, I know, I know, I know!"  
"Come on, come on, come on, hold the door!" We all rushed inside, Keith's hand on the small of my back as I stood next to him and we ushered Jason inside.  
As soon as the elevator doors closed, we all burst out laughing. "Did you even have to kick him that hard?" Keith asked Grant, who shrugged.  
"I had to, I had to." He chuckled.  
"I got the munchies man." Oliver randomly stated and I couldn't help but laugh some more. Oliver was almost always on some sort of drug, most recently was caught for it around three times, his dad having to bail him out every one of them. He was a pretty good guy though, so no one really cared.  
"All I need is an ankle tattoo and this trip is complete." Daisy stated with a grin, tapping her ankle.  
"I second that." I chimed in, high fiving the blonde swimmer with a laugh.  
"Are you looking for, you looking for a yantra tattoo?" A guy that had helped us escape asked, and we shrugged.  
"Yeah." Daisy answered.  
"I know this great guy near the Siam BTS station." He told as and I grinned wider.  
"Oh hey, Everyone. This is Doug. He's the DJ here and an all-around excellent guy." Jason introduced.  
"Hey Doug." Everyone chorused, some giving him a handshake while others waved in greeting.  
"Uh, Jason says you guys are doing the Asian thing." Doug looked at Jason and everyone nodded.  
"Yeah, Bangkok was out last stop." Grant told him.  
"Good choice, always good to go with a bang." He joked, smiling brightly.  
"Ohhh, most definitely" Vincent nodded in approval while everyone laughed as the suggestive comment.  
"So, uh, you guys got anything else specific planned?" Doug asked and Jason answered this one.  
"Ah, we're just seeing where the flow takes us." He shrugged.  
"Right, you guys have money right?" we nodded. "You got enough to charter a boat?"  
"That guy does." Keith looked towards Grant who chuckled.  
"Cause' I know this island where you could do anything." Doug rose his eyebrows and smirked.  
"Wow, alright, well what about something extreme?" Jason asked. He had been doing some 'extreme' stuff the past few years, almost like he wanted to be a daredevil instead of working with some high up society members like most of us.  
"Skydiving?" Doug suggested and a round of "Ohhhh's" rang inside the elevator. "You get a plane, you parachute down to the island, Bam."  
"That's what I'm talking about!"  
"Uh, jump blind? That's risky, guys." Grant piped up, killing the excited and adventurous mood building up in the cramped space.  
"Oh come on" we groaned.  
"It is, it's risky!" Grant shrugged as we turned towards him.  
"You can go tomorrow." Doug added, almost in a tempting sort of way, like the last comment to push a 'no' to a 'yes'.  
"Why you acting like such a pussy?" Keith asked and Grant rolled his eyes.  
"See, Liza, it's perfect! Now we have to do it. We're in. So, where's this island?" Jason asked the DJ excitedly. Liza and Jason had been having some relationship problems, so maybe something like this would help get over it. Bangkok certainly was starting too, so what would be the harm in skydiving?  
If only we had listened to Grant and saved ourselves from the misery and pain we were blindly walking into...


	2. Chapter 2: Rook Island

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME! THIS IS ALSO RATED M FOR GOOD REASONS, SO ONLY READ IF YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT.**

BS: Ok chapter 2, exciting no? **I don't own Far Cry 3 or any recognizable characters.** I do own my OC, Chelsey Lidell. Anyways, in other news, tomorrow I'm hoping to check out a copy of _Hatchet by Gary_ Paulson so I can get a better view of what it would be like in this situation, and due to that I may not be able to update tomorrow. MAY. This is a slim chance that I won't since I hae most of it written, but I feel it isn't that realistic in this case. Anyways, just letting you know that I'm planning on actually updating tomorrow or wednesday for sure, and if I don't tomorrow there will be 2 chapters updated Wednesday to make up for it. So yeah, enough of explaining, time for the review thank yous and onto the story :)

Now imma try the whole writing to the users/guests who reviewed last chapter :)

EvaTheNymphe: I know I already messaged you, but thanks for telling me that Vincent was actually named Vincent, saved from making up a name for the kid.

SharpAngels: Thanks bro and I'm going to go back and try to fix some things once the whole thing is posted and I watch more of the cut-scenes for this scene in the game. :)

GamerGirl: I KNOW RIGHT? Like Far Cry is a beast and I just can't understand why there isn't like a million fics for this by now. Not to be all sexist or anything, but all the fics I've read seem like they were written by girls, so maybe since Far Cry 3 is made more for men than girls there may not be that much unless is an OC or JasonXVass/Hoyt thing. :/ depressing, but hopefully some more will pop up soon. :)

Ace (guest): Thanks for the support, I'm hoping to finally finish a fanfic for once! Haha

Lucky Lily 3496: Oh meh bejezzus, I really wanna rip Buck a new one. UGH I hate that fool. At first I was all like, huh, he's kinda good looking, and then he was said the whole 'this is some fucked up foreplay' and immediately I was like "O_O nope, we're done! Fuck you, fuck your open t-shirt, we're done!" anyways, just saying, Vaas is the shit as well, but I'm a Keith lover through and through even if that shit with buck happened haha. And Ill give your fic a shot if its posted, seems pretty legit.

* * *

Chapter Two: Rook Island

"Hey, Babe, time to get up." I groaned and clung closer to my fiance, feeling his chest vibrate with a chuckle as I did so.  
"I like it better here." I smiled, sighing contently as I looked up into his stunning blue eyes.  
"Well, after we go skydiving..." He trailed off, his hand tightening around my bare waist slightly and suggestively and I laughed as he nuzzled into my neck affectionately.

"I'm holding you to that then." I let him go, kissing him briefly before getting up and starting to get dressed. I rifled through my bag and tossed on a gray-blue spaghetti strapped tank top that came to right above my navel and a pair of form fitting black jeans. As I was tying a black bandana around my neck, I glanced at the nightstand, smiling as I walked over to it and picked up the glimmering object attached to a silver chain. I held the diamond engagement ring between my thumb and pointer finger, a feeling of giddiness flowing through me at the fastly approaching date.

"Excited?" Keith murmured, arms wrapping around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder as he looked at the shiny object.

I turned my head slightly to look at him. "Are you?" I asked, seeing a soft smile forming on his face.

"We're going to be married in a few days, and I'll have you all to myself. Of course I'm excited." He rested his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes, smiling happily.

"Are you sure it's not the honeymoon you're excited for." I asked playfully and he chuckled.

"That too." He confirmed and we sat there for a few moments in our own thoughts. Content with each others presence. I couldn't have asked for better. Sure, Keith had a...history of getting into brawls and having a short temper, but it was only with other guys. I knew I wasn't just reassuring myself either since half the time he treated me like I was some porcelain doll, and when he wasn't...well let's just say it's the type of situation where it was damn near impossible for him not to be.

"We should go, everyone is probably waiting." I muttered quietly, barely above a whisper and I felt him nod.

"Yeah."

"Yeah!" I yelled out excitedly, the wind brushing past my face and making it go numb. We were falling towards the island Doug had told us about, going who knows how fast towards the lush green land. I did a few flips and whirled around with everyone else, smiles on all our faces. It was the most exciting thing we've ever done before-to the point it was addictive. Now I understood why Jason was so eccentric when it came to this stuff.  
"Pull the parachutes!" Jason called out to us, and I pulled the cord to unleash it. I felt myself jolt back a bit and start to slow down, bracing myself as my feet touched the sandy beach. I stumbled a bit, waiting till everyone landed before we started to take our stuff off.  
"That was amazing." I laughed, getting nods in agreement while we pulled our suites off. I let the pack fall to the ground, stretching a bit and rubbing my face to get some feeling back into it. Skydiving looks a lot scarier than it was to be honest, and I wouldn't mind doing it again a few more times.  
"So what are we doing first?" Liza asked once we were all set, glances being cast around as we waiting for someone to have an idea.  
"We could explore for a while?" Daisy suggested, a moment of silence passing as we thought about it.  
"Let's roll people!" Ollie settled the manner as he started off in a random direction down the beach. We laughed and followed after, finding anything and everything and making it ridiculous.

"Hey, a coconut tree." I pointed up the tree after we walked for a while.  
"I got this." Jason stepped forward, running up to the tree and kicking it. Nothing happened for a second, but then there was rustling sound and a coconut fell towards Jason. He caught it and held it up with a grin, like some sort of trophy before tossing it to Grant, who tossed it towards Vincent.  
"No coconut for you!" He yelled comically, eyeing us each individually as he held the coconut close to him. The rest of us laughed at his antics, soon starting to explore more.  
Through the day we found lots of things to do, like jet skiing, scuba diving, driving around, and we even spotted some of the island's wildlife.  
"What kind of bird you you suppose that is?" I asked, watching as the ostrich shaped bird walked a few feet away from us. It was ebony black on its feathered body, with long bare legs and sharp claws, as well as the same colored beak. Its face and neck were a vibrant blue, and tan feathers stood straight up off its smaller head in a mohawk fashion. It's beady eyes spotted us, its head moving up to look straight at us, though it did nothing.  
"It's kinda cute." Ollie said, starting to walk towards it.  
"Ollie, I don't think you should do that." I told the blonde as I continued to look at the strange bird. "It could freak out or something."  
"Don't worry about it, look, it's completely harmless." Ollie approached it, but as soon as he got close enough to touch it, the bird hunched up its back and stuck out its neck in warning. It made a weird screeching growl sound, causing Ollie to back up. Apparently that wasn't enough, cause' soon it was charging him like it wanted to kill him.  
Even if it was, it was still pretty funny to watch him run in circles away from the large hostile bird.  
Next we went diving-cliff diving to be exact. It was fun as hell once you did it, but unlike skydiving it was scary as hell to even jump to begin with.  
Well, I didn't get much say anyways, cause' as soon as Jason had jumped and got to shore, Keith had scooped me up and jumped off without hesitation. I screamed out in half surprise and half just to yell, and as soon as we hit the water Keith let go of me so I could get to the surface. He grinned boyishly at me and I laughed, hitting his arm lightly before we swam to shore.  
And as if diving off a cliff and plane wasn't enough, we went hang gliding. Yeah, found a few hang gliders, and glided that shit. It was pretty awesome. We landed by some old building, and with some encouragement, we went exploring some more. It wasn't as exciting as the beach, but it satisfied our curiosity for the place.  
All in all, it was a good afternoon and we soon found ourselves back at the beach where we started, laughing and talking amongst ourselves about what had happened that day.  
"Hey, hey I thought Doug said there weren't people on the island." Riley announced, gaining all of our attention towards the quickly advancing red jeep.  
"There they are! Get them!" One of the guys in the jeeps yelled. He wore a bandana on his face and his red shirt had a black skull and crossbones on it. Judging from the fact the others in the jeep were wearing the same get up, it wasn't hard to tell we needed to leave; and fast.  
"Everybody run!" Grant yelled, being the first to put two and two together. This island was pirate infested; we were in their territory now and I don't think you could get any more fucked than were were that very moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

BS: Alrighty, guess I had a bit of a mix up here. Kind of embarrassing on my part... Well, I first thought I uploaded this chapter yesterday as well, and cause' of that I got a little mixed up and thought I wouldn't update today. Buuuuttt since this wasn't uploaded Imma upload this and the next chapter today as well. It'll be later once I get it all typed up, so expect another update around in an hour or so. Kind of like an appology for making things kind of confusing. Anyways **I don't own Far Cry 3 or any recognizable characters, just Chelsea Lidell. For now anyways *hint hint***

Now for the little thanky-thanks :3

Ace (guest): I'm glad you like it. It was your review that actually cleared things up to be honest. And yeah, I didn't want to start in the middle of the story line like a derp cause' I really wanted to kinda get into what all happened to them before the Island. I saw the cut scene when I stumbled upon the youtube video of what happens when you eat the red pill in cave, and thought it was pretty cool. Had to make an alteration with Keith getting all defensive, but other than that I think it's pretty accurate. Plus I wanted to get more in depth with Keith and Chelsea as well as how tight knit they all were as a group of friends, as well as some comedic background on them too. Anyways, thanks for reveiwing, I really appreciate hearing your thoughts on every chapter. :)

SharpAngel: Thanks for the review, and yeah Hatchet may not be the best book, but at least it gave me some reference on the next chapter right? haha

* * *

Chapter Three: Escape

As we started to flee from the oncoming jeep, panic spread through our bodies and gave us a rush of adrenaline that could only be achieved out of deep fear from a flight reflex. Another truck darted out a good few feet in front of us, and we all came to a halt, looking for a place to go as the first truck pulled up behind us and also stopped. We whirled around, glancing between the trucks as yet another one came up and blocked any escape we had.

"Let go of me!" Jason yelled as one of the guys jumped him, pushing him to the ground when he tried to fight.  
"Get them in the truck!" A thick toned accent commanded. It was plainly obvious these people were residents on the island, since they didn't have the typical Bangkok accent or any other I recognized. I saw one advance towards me, and I stepped away from him as Keith swung his fist at the guy.  
"Don't touch her!" He yelled, pulling me behind him as he faced the guy. The masked guy shook his head, probably glaring at Keith from behind his sunglasses as another guy joined him.  
A fight had broke loose between most of the guys, as Liza and Daisy were dragged into the jeep by more masked men, kicking and yelling for help the whole time. Jason had been knocked unconscious, and Grant was getting overpowered as him and Ollier tried to keep them away from Riley.  
"Keith!" I yelled as the guy smacked him in the chest with the blunt of his gun, my eyes widening as he stumbled and clutched his chest.  
"Chelsea, get out of here!" He yelled towards me, tackling the guy to make room for me to leave.  
"I'm not leaving you here-"  
"Go!" He yelled, keeping the guy back as I felt a sob rise from my chest and my legs starting to lead me away from the place.  
"Chelsea!" I heard Riley yell out in warning and I made myself go faster, vision blurry as tears streamed down my face. I headed towards the brush, my mind screaming at me to go faster as I pushed myself to keep running-to escape.  
"Ah!" I screamed out, falling towards the sand as excruciating pain bursted from my thigh and a gunshot rang through the area.  
"Got you now!" I heard someone yell in triumph.  
"Chelsea!" Keith called, and when I looked back, I saw one of the men slam his gun against his head, knocking him out cold.  
"Keith!" I sobbed, noticing one of them start running towards me. I tried to get myself up, feeling the sting of the bullet that had deeply grazed the side of my left thigh as I limped towards the brush. I was close-so close I could practically feel the humidity that the jungle gave off. I clutched at my bleeding thigh, stumbling into the lush vegetation loudly as I looked for somewhere to hide. I let out a yelp as I stumbled over a jutted out root, rolling down the hill as twigs scraped against my face. I stopped rolling inside a thick fern, my body fatigued and the wind knocked out of me as I struggled to breath. I heard the pirate come thundering down the hill, my hand covering my mouth to muffle the ragged breathing as I closed my eyes and silently cried and prayed he wouldn't find me.  
I heard him come down the hill, branches crunching under his thick soled shoes as he passed and stopped right in front of me. I was still, not even daring open my eyes in fear he would be looking right at me.  
I don't know how long passed, but to me it felt like an agonizingly long amount of time before he cussed and trudged back up the hill angrily. When there was only silence around me, I took a deep breath, starting to cry out of fear for not just myself, but for the friends I had left behind. I didn't know what would happen to them, or even if I would ever see them again. It scared me to think I wouldn't spend girl time with Liza and Daisy, hear war stories from Grant, occasionally get high with Ollie, joke around with Riley and Vincent, or even wake up to my fiance anymore. I felt my heart drop and hear my crying get slightly louder, what if I never saw Keith again? What if he died because he tried to let me escape? What if that head injury didn't just knock him out? It was possible an injury like that could crack a skull, bruise the brain, or cause it to bleed. Either of those outcomes would kill him within 24 hours.  
It could be possible I never see any of them again, because I took the only chance to leave... a wave of guilt hit me like a brick wall, and I pulled my knees to my chest and continued to cry. It should have been Grant to escape, with his military experience he would probably have the highest chance of getting everyone out. Or maybe Riley-he was technically a pilot after all- he could find a plane and get help. But no, it's just me, and I knew nothing except how to patch up a few wounds.  
As if to bring it back to my attention, my thigh gave a painful throb, and I outstretched it with a wince, glancing at my blood soaked jeans and the gaping hole on the side of my thigh. It bled profusely, spewing red all over the ground. If I had any hope of fending off infection, I needed to stop the bleeding and get it covered.  
Furiously wiping the tears from my cheeks I undid my bandana and folded it to add more padding. I wrapped it around my thigh and securely tied the bandana around the wound. I took deep, slow paced breaths as I tried to calm myself, exhaustion overwhelming my body as I just sat, doing nothing as tears dried on my face and I stared blankly at the darkening jungle around me.

I was alone, and there was no telling when, or if that would ever change...


	4. Chapter 4: Priorities

BS: Alrighty, first off, **I don't own Far Cry 3 or any recognizable characters, just Chelsea Lidell.** Also, due to a SharpAngels point on Chelsea's injury, I changed it so it deeply grazed her thigh instead of puncturing it. I changed it in the last chapter too, so if you actually want to go check it out to get a better idea of it feel free. _ALSO_ just because I really want to introduce you guys someone coming up, I may even update again today. That, and its another chapter closer to Chelsea going badass and her reuniting with Keith. Gonna get really angsty and mature there, which if you've played the game I'm sure you'll know what I mean. And yeah, for those of you that don't I'm kinda being mean and making you try and figure out what all happens/getting and playing the shit out of the amazing game that is Far Cry 3. Wow, they really should pay me to sponsor shouldn't they? Eh, maybe not, anyways, onto the thank you's/replies and then the story. Don't forget to Read And Review guys! Thanks to everyone who's followed so far, means a lot :)

SharpAngels: Yeah, I actually wrote most of it at school haha, not denying that. And for the record it was in a note book all day and I typed it up in First Aid when I was done with my work. Also, yeah I realize the wound was unrealistic, but I was going for a more dramatic effect I guess. But you had a point, and now it kinda bugged me I did that after I realized that it didn't go through and meant it would be in the back of her leg-and it was just a bad deal on my part. Hopefully the change is more realistic, cause' that's kinda what I'm going for. :)

* * *

Chapter Four: Priorities

I don't know when I fell asleep-or how I survived, but when I woke up everything around me was sickeningly bright. The calls of unfamiliar birds rang above my head and immediately I remembered what had happened. There was no pause like there was in the movies, it was there as soon as I opened my eyes, and would be branded there for probably the rest of my life.  
When I tried to move, I felt how stiff my body actually was. I ached everywhere, like my body was just one big muscle that had been through a serious workout and finally felt the effects the next day. I guess it wasn't that surprising though considering the circumstances. Eventually, I raised myself into a sitting position, hissing between my teeth at the pain of the simple movement. My leg felt like it was on fire, and my forehead felt as if it had been brutally beaten repeatedly with a hammer, but at least I could move. It was limited, sure, but it was possible.  
That didn't stop the all-over pain though. My head and wounded thigh throbbed with the steady beat of my pulse, my back muscles tight and my skin probably littered with multiple sizes of bruises. On a slightly better not, even with the pain of my physical injuries, the blow to my emotional and mental sense was worse.  
_At least I'm alive._ I thought _I could have died or been captured with Keith and the others._  
_**Keith**_. His name echoed through my coherent thoughts and I felt my chest and throat constrict, my other pains momentarily forgotten. The image of him lying unconscious and getting dragged away replayed in my mind like a broken record. I didn't cry oddly enough when this came to mind. Maybe I was more in shock than grief-though there still was plenty of that mind-you.  
Sure I had escaped, but for what? I didn't have military training like Grant, or the resourcefulness Jason somehow possessed. I had nothing except myself and the pathetic pity party I was throwing myself.  
I don't know how long I sat there with my thoughts, my clothes dirty and clammy and I could even feel the slight chill in the air from the ocean just outside my hiding spot. In the hostage movies, they never showed or talked about the gut-wrenching feeling you had, or the intense feeling of grief and guilt that practically consumes you. It was all action, the hero able to just get over it and go save the people without hesitation. I had _none_ of that. I had watched my fair share of movies with the others, and not any of it could help me in this situation.  
_I don't need to think about this._ I shook my head to clear the unwanted thoughts from my head, wincing a bit as I did so. I finally decided to assess my situation, first looking at my surroundings to at least try and figure out what way I should head.  
Green. It was ridiculous how much there actually was. Maybe it was because I had been accustomed to the Wall Street city life, but all the unfamiliar trees and plants was almost overwhelming. Thankfully sunlight had no issue getting through the treetops towering above me, the light slowly smothering me in gradual warmth I usually would have relished in.  
But not now, not while my friends were being held hostage and who knows what else being done to them. _I need to move_. I told myself, almost robotically as I slowly came to a standing position. I blinked a few times to clear the blurry and dizzied eyesight I had before running a shaky hand through my tangled and greasy auburn colored curly hair. I limped forward, trying to ignore the dulling throb the bullet wound had given to my thigh as it cried in protest with each movement. I kept moving though, slow at first, but soon at a steady and somewhat comfortable and slightly less painful pace than before. I didn't know where I was going or what I would do if I ran into any pirates, but for now I needed to move. After all, Winston Churchill once said "If you're going through hell, keep going".  
As I continued to walk, I started to _really_ listen to the things around me. There were thousands of sounds it seemed; hisses, howls, birds singing, insects buzzing, boars or deer grunting, and at some point I even heard a distant gunshot. The latter scared the hell out of me, and to be honest, I didn't really hesitate when I started walking away from it.  
Soon though, I felt the creeping sense of exhaustion. Like walking had taken a huge toll on me, depriving me of needed energy. That wasn't it though, what came next was sudden-like smashing into a brick wall sudden. An unbelievable thirst and vicious hunger that seemed to tear at my insides, to the point I doubted I would have a stomach left if I actually found something. But the want for water overpowered any hungry feeling I had, and I wanted to drink all of what I could find.  
So I did the most sensible thing and kept walking. the pirates had vehicles, which meant there would be roads that very likely lead to some sort of base, which then had supplies, AKA water and food. Hey, maybe if I got lucky enough I might even be able to find my friends.  
It looked like I wouldn't have to wait that long after a few minutes of thinking this. It was faint at first, but once I listened carefully enough, I could hear the obvious sound of running water. I turned towards the direction of it and as I got closer and closer, the rushing water became louder and louder, until an all out waterfall was roaring in my ears. A shred of relief spread over me like a wave, and without another thought I was down on my knees and gleefully gulping down the water until I felt my stomach would pop. It was after I finally stopped and fully sat down did my mouth go dry, stomach lurching as I barely had any time to turn to the side and spew what meager contents of my stomach all over the grass beside me.  
I quickly wiped the bile from my mouth, washing it off my hand and sloshing water in my mouth in hopes of getting the rancid taste off my tongue. There wasn't much luck in that endeavor, but at least my throat didn't feel so raw and dry anymore, and my mouth was somewhat cleaner.  
With that idea in mind, I glanced from the clean blue water and then towards my blood caked thigh for a few thoughtful seconds. Untying the bandana from my wounded leg, I scrunched my nose up in disgust when my eyes met with the sight of a gaping, oozing, and bloody gash that angrily flared up at me. Inch by inch I submerged my lower body into the water, watching as blood and dirt flowed off me and disappeared into the water as a cooling sensation washed over the injury. I leaned on my uninjured leg, trying to relax a bit and let the wound be cleansed. While I sat I washed the blood from my shirt and bandana, even dipping below the surface to get the caked dirt off my face. Only when my lungs burned for oxygen did I resurface, wiping water from my eyes as a new rejuvenating feeling took over me.  
With the little energy I regained, I got out and took a seat by a sun-baked rock, letting the sun's rays do the drying for me as I got my priorities straight.

I was alone.

That much was obvious.

I don't know how I'm going to save my friends.

Back it up, let's start with something smaller. I tried to pace it back a bit and solve one problem before the bigger ones.  
I need food, and I need to find shelter.  
I could go without food for a few days at best as long as I had water, but shelter was a big issue. From the howls, roars, and growls I've heard off and on all day, it was plainly obvious there were predators who would gladly hunt me down in this jungle. I wouldn't be any help to my friends if I was in some animals stomach or tore open somewhere.  
I suddenly wished I had watched a lot more TV, preferably the discovery channel, instead of being so wrapped up in college and my husband-to-be. Don't get me wrong, I love both with a burning passion, but on my leisure time I would do nothing but bug the shit out of Keith until we found something entertaining to do. Whether it be childish or more adult related, it still could have been spent on TV and we'd still have a kick-ass relationship.  
I groaned and pushed the love of my life out of my head for now, putting my forehead in my palms as I closed my eyes and got back on track.  
Being brought up in the city definitely had its disadvantages, but from what I can remember from Grant's stories, it would probably be best to go cave hunting or get in a huge ass tree and hope I don't fall. That meant that shelter was my main goal right now, at least until morning anyway...


	5. Chapter 5: Survival Of The Fittest

BS: Okay, got this up last minute and couldn't sleep until I did. Took some convincing on my part to be able to get it done, but its done and next chapter you get to meet Mc. Hot Hot. No, I'm not talking about Kieth sadly, but I hope you guys will like him. Now, **I don't own Far Cry 3 or any recognizable characters. Just Chelsea****Lidell.**

SharpAngels: you're only stalking a little bit, but it's cool. Appreciate that you enjoy this story to some extent, cause' thats mainly why I posted it. Hope you like this chapter better though, even if it was a bit rushed...

* * *

Chapter Five: Survival Of The Fittest

This night was nothing like the last one. Perhaps it was because I was so exhausted yesterday I didn't notice, but now the island jungle seemed like a whole other place. Where in the day there were birds cheerfully singing their tune to cut through the silence, now almost constant gunfire, predator calls, and screeches of dieing animals took it's place.

This made sleep practically non-existent, leaving me yet again with my tired and foggy thoughts. It took a good while to finally find a spot for the night,and I don't think I've ever been as homesick as I was right now. I missed my bed and how the smell of linen and Keith's cologne mixed together just right, making me completely fine with just staying there for the whole day.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them as I stared outside the cave. It seemed all my thoughts were either on my fiancé, what I was going to do next, or my life back in New York.

I sighed and lean my head back against the wall, my eyes starting to come to a slow close, cutting off my worrying thoughts. The noises around me slowly started to drown themselves out more and more as I eased into sleep. All I really knew was tomorrow I needed to get closer to finding Keith and my friends. Even if it only got me slightly closer to getting them out, or it seemed impossible, I refused to selfish and let my fears keep me from helping...

In the morning I awoke from the grunting of boars. I couldn't place the noise at first, but as I gradually came back to consciousness I realized what it was and could only stare at the mass of brown fur grazing in front of me. I had obviously never seen one before, but still I frowned a bit at it as my mind turned back to my food situation.

The low rumbling growl of my needy stomach brought the boars attention towards me, still chewing a mouthful of the berry bush it was feasting from as its dark brown eyes watched me warily. It's long brown tail gave a few flicks before it grunted and trotted away to the rest of its group, letting me get up out of my resting place and figure out what to do. I was hungry, that was obvious and now becoming an issue. I spotted the bush the boar was grazing from, briefly wondering how different it's digestive system was from mine and if it was, was it enough that I could die from eating what it did?  
I felt my stomach give another growl, pushing me to eat it even if I would probably suffer some sort of horrible after effects later. If I only ate a small amount I should be fine right?  
With a sigh, I bent down and looked at the plant. Like everything else its leaves were a healthy dark green, holding small ridges and jagged edges. The berries were plump, looking as if the small dark blue oval shaped fruit was about to fall right off the branch at even the slightest touch. My mouth watered as I finally plucked a berry off, examining it for a moment before plopping it in my mouth and hesitantly chewing. The flavor was foreign, the taste bursting across my tastebuds and making me crave more. Before I knew it was was eating more and more of them, throwing caution out the window as I ate my fill. Only when my fingers were stained a dark violet and my hunger was curbed did I stop, my tongue now tasting slightly metallic, like I had bitten into the center of a black berry.  
After wiping any leftover juice from my mouth I stood up, wincing a bit as my thigh burned in protest. Heat radiated through the bandana, and the nagging thought that it had already gotten infected kept prodding at my mind though I tried hard not to accept that. If that was the case, if the infection was left untreated my immune system would falter and there was no telling what sort of sickness I could catch.  
There was no question where my next stop would be then. At least the waterfalls cold water could at least numb and sooth it for awhile, and without feeling much from the wound I could cover more ground and be that much closer to finding my friends.  
Carefully, I made my way back down to the water, having to cautiously slide down a small hill, my feet hitting the ground with a small thump. The area hadn't changed since yesterday, but for some reason it felt...off. I brushed off the feeling along with some dust that settled onto my jeans, skillfully avoiding my injury before limping over to the pool. I undid my bandana, wadding into the shallow water just until it rose above the wound. It quickly numbed the pain away almost completely, leaving me just standing in the middle of the water to carefully listen for anything approaching.  
I don't know how I didn't hear it, or what made me look back, but I did. Perhaps I did hear something without realizing it, or maybe it was the feeling that something was watching me that made me turn. Whatever the alert was, it gave me little to no time to react to what happened next.  
Orange, black, and white streaked across my vision before a heavy weight pounced on me, pinning me against the pools shallow shore as the animal tried to tear out my jugular. Musk and blood assaulted my nose as I pushed against the beast, almost letting out a scream when I got full confirmation of what was trying to kill me.  
A set of ferocious sharp teeth bared down at me, the tiger's large slitted amber eyes narrowed and its face scrunched up, lettings its jaws open wide enough to fit around my head. Black stripes swiped across the animals rich orange fur, while a few blood stains marred the small patches of white it had on its face and powerful paws.  
I had one of my hands pushed to its own throat while the other was at the side of its face, keeping its jaws away from me as I struggled under its weight. With nothing else to do I brought my leg up and kicked as hard as I could to it's abdomen, successfully knocking it off of me and into the more deeper water. I didn't wait for it to get up to start running, staggering to my feet before bolting further into the jungle. I stumbled through the bushes and swerved around the trees, almost able to feel the tiger breathing down my neck and hear it chasing after me. I pushed myself to go faster, feeling like I was running from the pirates all over again, though this time more seemed to be on the line as I fled. I couldn't fool it like I had the pirate, I had to outrun it or kill it, and I had no weapon to do the latter.  
Just when I reached the edge of the vegetation, I came to an abrupt halt, only able to look down below the cliff I had almost ran off of. A raging river flowed through the two cliff sides, the fast paced water roaring as it swept by. I took a few steps back, about to look behind me before I was tackled again. I rolled once, the tiger on top of me again as we were right by the cliffs edge. Pain erupted from my forearm as the beast latched on to the only form of protection I had used, the beast shaking its head a bit as it tried to stare me down and give a killing blow. Blood splattered everywhere and I kept trying to push it off, soon only able to make a split second decision before I put all my weight in flipping to the right. The ground disappeared under me and the tiger followed suit, though I could have sworn it's jaws tightened on my already mauled arm.  
The drop wasn't as large as it seemed considering I had over a hundred pounds pulling me down with it, and I kept above the tiger as it still tried to kill me. Only at the last second did I get free, crying out in pain as we both hit the water at a brutally fast pace.  
The rivers current was rough, dragging me back down into it's depths every time I tried to get up for air. I fought and fought to get to the surface, only able to take a large gulp before being viciously tugged back down. My lungs screamed at me for air, my head feeling as if it was about to explode while I fought to get to the surface and make the pain stop. The reflex to not let the water in gave me just enough time to take another breath of air, though like the other it didn't last long.  
Just when I thought I would drown, the rivers current seemed to slowly die down, the riverbank starting to narrow and I pulled my exhausted body up to the surface once more. My limbs ached in protest as I swam over towards the shore, collapsing onto the sandy bank and coughing up the water which burned at my throat. I laid on my back, looking up at the sky through the gaps in the treetops as I was slowly feeling the energy drain out of me.  
I looked at my left forearm which was sprawled next to me, the new wound looking worse than the last as it lie spurting out blood from the four deep gashes left by the tigers teeth. I immediately knew it would scar, but the thought was soon brushed away as I couldn't find myself caring anymore as surprisingly enough I felt no pain.  
Silently I looked back at the sky as black started creeping up into my eyesight, tears welling up and adding to my already blurring vision. Was this what death felt like? Painless and cold? There was no white light people liked to boast about and there was nothing heavenly or special about it. It was just depressing and weary, almost like you were finally falling asleep after being awake for a few days, but you were covered in snow and were obnoxiously afraid.  
I closed my eyes as I tried to imagine at least something happy, maybe the last happy moment I had or one I wanted. An image of Keith immediately came to mind, particularly the one where he had proposed. I would never get married, have kids, or make any more happy memories for myself ever again... I wouldn't be able to see Liza and Jason or Daisy and Grant ever get married and start a family, or even go to Riley's pilot ceremony-if they made it out of this anyway...  
I was going to die, and the fact I was leaving everyone I knew behind was the last realization that flew through my head before my world went completely black.

* * *

Wonder how she'll survive this hm? Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would be interested if at the end of every chapter I kinda put a small sneak peak into the next one, like a tiny part of a scene. It'll be epic of course, and a evil little cliffy, but I was just wondering if you were interested at all.

Just leave your comment in the reviews, and if I get a few yes' I'll probably do it. And review in general, cause' it's interesting to see what you guys think :)

Tatty Bye~

-BS


	6. Chapter 6: Nol Weaver

BS: Okay, short chapter unfortunately, but since its not that late and I have nothing to do tomorrow, there should be quite a few updates. Not many over the weekend I'm afraid as family is coming over, but I'll try to make up for it during the week. Anyways, you guys finally get to meet Mc Hot Stuff (I suggest looking up Chris Hemsworth, then add my description to him to fully understand what I'm going for) and to be honest it's about to get pretty epic in roughly two or more chapters and on. So don't forget to review to help keep me going, and let me know your thoughts so I can add some more stuff in you'd guys like to see. Also **I don't own Far Cry 3 or any recognizable characters, just Chelsea Lidell and *cough*nolweaver*cough*.**

SharpAngels: Yeah, that'd be pretty sick if you would beta this. Hopefully not when I had twenty something chapter already posted like a certain fanfic I kinda gave up, but it still would be pretty boss if you would. And yeah, Chelsea can be a bit of a der-da-der, but she was starving and the berry bush looked pretty good in her opinion. Plus the boar wasnt keeling over so she figure "eh, why not, what's the worst that could happen?" yeah, she finds out this chapter what happens. Anyway, also I know what my signature looks like, but I don't really care at this point so I'm just going with it haha.:)

Gamergirl9: Yeah, the survival part is mostly over and its getting more to the BA fighting at this point. I don't think I could handle anymore survival writing to be honest.

* * *

Chapter Six: Nol Weaver

I was in Hell. There was no other explanation for the excruciating pain I was feeling. My thigh and arm burned as if someone was slowly tearing it open, my stomach being sliced open by razors and the almost constant hurling I had most likely been doing was barely able to help the situation.  
All through this though, the strangest thing was every time I regained a shred of consciousness back I only got a few glimpses of where I was. It was a wood room, only lit by a swaying light bulb in the middle of the room attached to a rickety ceiling fan which thankfully cooled the room a bit. I heard static a few times, and I could only guess it was from the bulky yellow and black radio on top of the table across the room. It sat under a boarded up window that only let a few streams of light in, and other than the table and a wooden chair pulled up next to the bed I was on, there was no other furniture.  
Only once was I awake enough to remember someone coming into the room. All I could really make out was that the toned figure was male and had light russet skin except on his face. From the top right side of his forehead, all the way down his eye and to the bottom of his jaw was a pale jagged scar, and the closer he got I noticed a matching one reaching from right side of his bottom lip to his chin. I felt that his large hands were slightly calloused yet careful as he replaced a cold cloth to my burning forehead, and before I passed out again I got a glimpse of his dark blue eyes.  
I had no clue how much time passed. It could have been hours, or even days before the pain had died down and I found myself fully waking up. Most of my memories were foggy, but I still recognized the room as I barely sat up, even then swaying a bit as I clutched my forehead from the ache. I spotted the linen bandaging on my arm, and I glanced at my leg to see the same material skillfully wrapped around my thigh over my pant leg. I felt sweaty and disgusting as my hair and clothes clung to any nearby skin which was caked with dirt, and when I held my hand up it was pathetically shaky. My stomach gave a pitiful throb out of soreness, and a rancid taste was back in my mouth much like before.  
"Feeling better?" I heard someone ask from the doorway. My gaze snapped up and I could only nod at the somehow recognizable stranger. It was hard to form a coherent sentence, and the guy seemed to understand that as he slowly walked into the room. "Marroberries tend to have quite a nasty effect when eaten in large amounts." He told me with a small friendly smile, his bright white teeth contrasting with his darker skin. I smiled a bit back though it turned into a grimace when my forehead gave another throb.  
"Eating strange plants wasn't one of my smartest ideas." I croaked, the guy chuckling as he held out a steaming cup towards me.  
"Even some islanders make the mistake of eating to much sometimes. Don't be to hard on yourself. Now drink up, it'll help with...everything." He summed up and I hesitantly took the cup from him. The guy took a seat in the wooden chair besides me, as I looked at the scentless cloudy green liquid a moment before gulping it down.  
I made a face and was glad I took it all at once since I probably would have spit it across the room had I not. "Tastes like shit, but it'll get you healed up faster so you can help your friends." He told me and I looked over at him, obviously confused.  
"How did you..?" I trailed off and he smirked.  
"At first I thought you were 'Snow White', the American prisoner who escaped Vaas' camp, but while you were held up here bases were still being taken down so that ruled you out." He explained.  
"Escaped? That must have been Grant..." I trailed off mainly to myself. If Grant was going around taking down bases, he must be looking for the others. I looked back up at the guy, pausing for a moment before asking "Who are you exactly?"  
"Nol Weaver." He introduced.  
"Chelsea Lidell." I replied quietly. "And who's Vaas?" I questioned and Nol sighed, leaning forward a bit, resting his forearms on his knees as he explained.  
"Vaas Montenegro, leader of the pirates and probably the most insane guy you'll ever meet. It's mostly Hoyt Volker you have to worry about, he's Vaas' boss and basically the one that took his mind away from him. I'd leave Snow White to handle them, since you look like you've never held a gun in your life." Nol commented, motioning towards me to emphasis.  
"Why do you say that?" I asked and he glanced at my chest.  
"The pretty little ring on your neck gave it away." My hand instantly went to the object held by the thick chain and I gently ran my fingers over it thoughtfully.  
"Has anyone else been found?" I asked.

Nol looked over at the radio "Not yet. Snow White is the only thing the pirates have been talking about, and I doubt anyone knows where you are."

"So I'm safe here." It was more of a statement than a question and Nol looked over at me, hesitating a moment as he sighed.  
"Look, as soon as you're healed enough to move, I'm dropping you off at Amanaki Village. It's basically the Rakyat's main base and filled with villagers. You'll be safer there." He explained.  
I scoffed. "I don't even know who the Rakyat are, or how you know all this stuff."  
"Their the natives, made this island their home before the pirates invaded. Your friend is working with them, and if you show up someone will call them in to get you." He countered.  
"That still doesn't explain how you know all this." I rose and eyebrow.  
Nol waited a moment before holding out his forearm to me, which I noticed was covered in black tattoos. Mostly shark, spider, and boar symbols. "I was a mercenary before the Rakyat took me in-even gave me some ink to prove I was with them, that I could be trusted."  
"My fiance is out there, I can't just sit around and wait to find out if he's dead or not." I was basically pleading at this point. It was clear Nol was trained in the weapons department, and I doubted these Rakyat people would be so willing to teach me like Nol might.  
Nol rubbed a hand down his face, muttering something to himself under his breath before finally answering me. "If you really want to help save your friends, you'll need to learn how to fight and how to handle a weapon."  
"Fine. I'll do whatever it takes." I saw his lips twitch up a bit, but he tried to stay serious.  
"As soon as you're up for it we can start." He added.  
"I'm ready now." I tried to stand, only for Nol to push me back down by my shoulder.  
"Not when you think you're ready." He said a bit more slowly, getting up and starting to leave the room.  
"Hey Nol?" I called after him, the older man turning in the doorway to look at me. "For the record, I used to be in archery." I muttered, and he smirked, shaking his head in amusement before he disappeared through the door, leaving me to rest in peace.


	7. Chapter 7: Sniffing Daisy's

BS: Ok, I know the title is pretty cheesy, but I wanted something to do with Daisy since she technically is the first save and decided she should get the title named for her. Also, for those of you that have played the game, I know right away Daisy escapes, but it will make more sense why I made it a bigger time gap at the end of the chapter. Other than that, here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! :)

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Far Cry 3 or any recognizable characters, just Chelsea and Nol.**

**SharpAngel**: Yeah, she probably shouldn't have, but she was starving and her mind was pretty much just letting her eat whatever looked edible. So I kinda went with it I guess. Idk, just wanted her to finally eat I guess and she can't really cook anything without a fire, and since its a Island in Bangkok and she's been in New York her whole life, she really can't recognize any plant since shes never really been in nature. Anyways, thanks for liking the chapter, means a lot to get reviews and what you think so far. :)

* * *

ChapterSeven: Sniffing Daisy's

Nol became my alarm clock for the next few days. Weather it be just telling me to get up, or running me through some sick sort of drill saying pirates were attacking, or something dumb like that. My tired mind couldn't really process what he was doing until he did it, but it got me up and helped with training, so apparently that was enough for him.  
Nol said my wounds were healing nicely, that it would be awhile until they would be like they used to, but I could still move without further injuring myself as long as it wasn't to strenuous. So,instead of my life being constant worry for survival, it was now focused on knowing every nook and cranny of any gun he presented to me.  
On the first day, he taught me what every little thing did, like how to reload, how to turn the safety on-which disturbingly enough he told me I would rarely ever do- and then how to always be prepared to run out of ammo when in a gunfight; to carry two or more guns with you at all times, even if it seems took roughly a whole day, with only a few minor breaks.

The next day we moved onto aiming and firing. Every gun he had, had a silencer, making each gunshot..well almost silenced. There was a small spring noise every time you fired, but putting a scope on it and firing from long range was probably the best strategy I had heard from him. After I could tell him anything he asked about guns, we moved on to other minor things such as knife throwing and how to silently kill someone with said knife.

We found I had excellent aim when throwing at targets, so not much time was spent on that. It was the next weapon that I had the most experience with.  
Compound bows. they were silent, you knew when you were out of arrows', and they could be used from almost any range. I loved them, and my nearly perfect aim with them was even close to impressing Nol.

Three days of nonstop work proved itself, and as the fourth came rolling around, I was soon hunting with guns, bows, and knives. While we were out, Nol made sure to tell me things about the plants and animals on the island, but mostly pointing them all out on the map he gave me. He told me what areas were infested with which animals, and what plants did what.

I found out that Arrowroot, Screwpine, and Aloe were the main healing plants around the island. While Arrowroot was easily digestible and was even found in most baby food and cakes, Screwpine was only good for it's buoyant seeds and leaves which made good mats. Aloe's use was pretty obvious as I've used it as ointment for sunburns on more than one occasion. Even with these differences all three could still be used in some form of healing. Nol advised to stay away from anything else except the healing plants, for if they weren't mixed right they could deal some serious damage to the user.[1]  
It was the fifth day that seemed to be the most vital...  
"Chelsea, get up. We gotta leave." Nol's usually calm and collected tone was more rushed than I was used to, and groggily I sat up. I momentarily watched as Nol sat up from the radio and grabbed a few guns, attaching an ammo belt across his dirtied dark brown t-shirt and sticking a knife in his right black combat boot. His movements were fluid and skilled even as he quickly geared up, giving me one last pointed look before walking outside.  
"Right." I finally came to my senses, jumping up and getting my equipment ready. I put a knife in my boot like Nol had done, slinging a leather arrow quiver across my back and adjusting it before I picked up my light wood bow and stuffed a loaded pistol in my belt holster. I bounded outside, not stopping my pace as I skillfully slid in the army green jeep Nol had pulled up in front, grabbing onto the side as he floored it down the path and towards an unknown destination.  
"Nol, where are we going, I thought we weren't supposed to be seen." I frowned as I looked over the the man, his chiseled face set in a tight and serious expression.  
"The pirates are transporting one of your friends." He suddenly told me as we went over a bump, jostling me in my seat a bit as I looked forward, then back at him.  
"Did you hear which one?" I asked, and he shook his head.  
"No, but if you want to save them now is our only chance. The pirates are careful what they say on the radio's now a day and if we don't take the opportunity one might not show up again." He took a sharp turn and I braced myself against the jeep's frame.  
"Well how long until we get there?"  
"We'll be intercepting them any second now actually." He slammed on the brakes without warning and I was only millimeters from slamming my face against the dash. If it wasn't for the situation at hand I probably would have ripped him a new one. "Now, this is where your training comes in." He turned to me before glancing down the hill. "Stop the car, shoot the men, do whatever you want to get your friend out of there. I'll cover you both if anything happens." He reassured, though I still sat there sputtering. The most I ever shot was a deer or some small boar, and that was nothing like taking a human life.  
_They have your friends_. I reminded myself, quickly getting out of the vehicle and walking to edge of the hill. Nol and I stood in the shadows of a few trees, waiting for the vehicle to come racing down the road with one of my friends inside. As soon as I heard the roar of the engine I pulled out an arrow and placed it in my bow, taking the end and pulling it back with the bow string as I waited for the right moment. I felt my palms sweat a bit as I pulled my hand right up next to my face, my breathing steady and my mind focused on what I had to do.  
When the vehicle came in my line of sight, I took a deep breath and followed it, aiming the deadly arrow before abruptly letting go of the string. It only took what seemed like a second before the arrow hit its mark, the tip tearing through flesh and muscle and driving itself through the pirate drivers throat. The other two men on the jeep yelled out in surprise and shock as the car started to spin out of control, yelling to each other as the bright red vehicle smashed into a nearby tree. I pulled another arrow out, skillfully aiming it and letting it fly like the other had, I did the same with the next, both hitting their marks and lodging themselves deep in the pirates chest.  
"I got it." I slid down the steep slope, shoes scraping against the dirt before I reached the road. I put the bow on my back and pulled the pistol out of its holster, crouching a bit as I slunk forward and towards the smoking armored vehicle.  
when I reached the back I took a steady breath, examining the lock for a moment before pulling out my knife and slamming the hilt on the metal lock. After two hits it broke, falling to the ground with a dull thud and leaving me to freely open the doors. I roughly tugged back on the metal handle, pulling it all the way open and using my other hand to do the same to the other side of the door. I wondered which one of my friends would be held up inside, and what condition they would be in. How many cuts and bruises? How scarred were they not just physically, but mentally and even emotionally. Would they even want to see me? Knowing I ran and left them?

As light flooded into the compartment, The mess of blonde hair and frightened green eyes that looked up at me immediately gave away who it was, and as I looked at her both of us had a moment of recognition before I stepped into the vehicle.

"Chelsea?" Daisy's voice cracked as she said my name and I nodded, cutting the binds around her hands and feet to let her move.  
"It's me." I confirmed and her arms flew around my shoulders as she started crying.  
"We were so worried." She sniffled and I hugged her back, trying to sooth her and give her some comforting words. "We thought you were dead, maybe taken. Keith was freaking out-and we got separated-" I held her back by her shoulders, making sure she looked into my eyes.  
"I know. I got some help and we're gonna get you someplace safe okay?" I asked and Daisy nodded, not able to really say anything as she wiped away her tears.  
"Let's go then." We stood to get up, to finally leave the compartment before my walkie-talkie turned on.  
"Chelsea, there's two more trucking coming up." I heard Nol's voice pipe up from the device, and I quickly pulled back the compartment doors, pushing myself back as I stood in front of Daisy and aimed my pistol at the door.  
"Got it." I quickly muttered into the device before putting it back on my jeans line. "Ok, when those doors open, I'm going to shoot and we're gonna try to make a run for it." I told my friend.  
"Okay, got it." She said shakily as the two other cars pulled up. I listened for footsteps as they approached, heart racing as the doors seemed to open in slow motion. As soon as I saw red I pulled the trigger, the shot echoing both in the compartment and outside.  
It was after that first shot that all hell broke loose.

* * *

[1]- honestly, I find that plants that making combat, exploration, and hunting better aren't that realistic, so I'm just sticking with the green ones for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Dr Earnhardt

BS: Alrighty, the weekend is over and though I'm pretty sure I got a cold, I needed to get this up before tomorrow. Anyways, this is pretty short, but the ending just kinda seems like the end to a chapter, so I cut it off. I'll be updating tomorrow though and I'm pretty sure due to it being kinda late where I am you guys probably wont get this till then. So yeah, don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far :)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dr. Earnhardt

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted, jumping out of the jeep and storming towards the wood shack I had spent the last five days in. I shrugged off my quiver and opened the door, roughly setting my weapons on the table and resisting the urge to punch the wall.  
"There's nothing we could have done. They were probably prepared for this." Nol's calming voice followed me into the room, though he set his stuff down much more carefully.  
"I was so close into getting her out of there!" I yelled, pacing the room as my blood boiled in rage and adrenaline still pumped through my veins.  
"There will be other opportunities. That part of the jungle is right on the edge of Rakyat territory and just one glimpse of her and she'll be taken in and your other friend called." He tried to reassure, though it just made me more irritated.  
"How can you be so sure?!" I wheeled on him. It was rare I ever really got angry due to my more passive personality, so usually when I got upset I tended to explode and hate myself later for anything I said. "I could barely even survive out there, and everyone thought I was dead." I added, sitting on the edge of my bed and burying my face in my hands.

Nol sighed and crouched down in front of me before speaking. "Chelsea, listen to me. She'll be fine. She probably got followed and is waiting to call." He pointed out and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak as I thought back to what had happened only minutes ago.

Everything had gone downhill after the compartment door opened up. I had hit the guy square in the forehead thankfully, but clearly it didn't go unnoticed. In a matter of minutes me and Daisy were pinned behind a nearby boulder and I was quickly running out of ammo. Nol told us the only as to get out of there was if we split up, and after Daisy convinced me he was right Nol and I had to cover her as she bolted into the jungle. She got grazed on the arm by a bullet, but it must not have been that deep considering she kept running. I had given her the cell me and Nol had got me for communication before she had left, and his number was in there for Daisy to use once it was safe. All we really were waiting for was her call.  
"Reinforcements are a bitch." I finally told the brunette, starting to calm down. I heard him chuckle and he patted my shoulder before standing up.  
"Come on, its late and you need to rest." He walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him and letting me sleep. It took longer than expected to get out of there, and the rest of the time we had spent avoiding other pirates and looking for my blonde haired friend.  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, eventually deciding to lay down and sleep a few hours off until morning.

The loud shrill noise of a cell phone ringing woke me up with a start, and after a moment of realization I jumped up off the bed and raced to the other side of the room. I fumbled with the device and by the time I hit the answer button Nol had burst into the room, his hair standing up at odd angles and his eyes wide as he stared at me.  
I quickly slid my finger over the screen, answering the phone. "Daisy?" I asked, only to be answered by a male voice.  
"So that's her name is it? Hm, suites her quite well I think." The man chuckled a bit.  
"Who is this?" I looked over at Nol, who wore a deep scowl in confusion. I pressed the speaker button and set the phone on the table, waiting for the man's reply.  
"Oh, forgive me. I'm Dr. Earnhardt, I found your friend a ways away from my house here. Seems she ran through a field of Antiaris Toxicaria." The 'doctor' went on to explain.  
"Upas Trees, highly poisonous." Nol muttered an explanation and I nodded.  
"Do you have an antidote?" I asked hopefully.  
"Of course, I'm administering it each hour."  
"And you won't be calling Vaa's men to collect her?" Nol cut in and I felt my heart drop. So this guy _was_ working with pirates then?  
"Heavens no!" exclaimed and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I did however call...Oh what was his name? Daniel? Denny ...?"  
"Dennis." A look of realization came over Nol's features, though for a moment I could have swore it was in slight panic.  
"Yes! Dennis Rogers. He called and told me if I found anyone of the American captors I should notify him immediately."  
"Did he say why?" I questioned, hoping to finally find out which one of my friends had had gotten the girlish name 'Snow White'.  
"Just said that another one of the captives, Jason, was looking for the rest of his group."  
"Jason? Are you sure that was his name?" I asked, surprised. Nol must have seen it since he raised an eyebrow at me in question.  
"Positive."  
"Thank you , it's good to know she'll be in safe hands." Nol spoke up when he noticed I wasn't about to.  
"Not a problem."  
Nol ended the call and the cell phone screen went black; a pregnant silence falling between us for a good few moments.  
"At least we know who Snow White is." Nol shattered the silence and I nodded.  
"Right." I murmured. "I just can't see scrawny indecisive Jason holding a gun and shooting someone is all." I admitted. The Jason I was used to didn't know what to do with his life and tended to panic like a schoolgirl in heavy situations.  
"Before you came to this island, could you see yourself doing the same?" Nol asked and I looked up at him, letting his words sink in.  
"No... I guess not."I muttered quietly.


	9. Chapter 9: Price Of Revenge

BS: Hey guys, im backkkkkk :D anyways, got sick with Influenza B and it wasn't a fun time. I was sleeping for almost a week straight, so hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Also, I know you guys kinda want more pirate fighting and kick ass shit, but since action writing isn't really something I do often, it wont be till later when there has to be. Sorry, but I don't want it to totally suck and force a fight and such and make you hate the chapter. Soooo, yeah, Ill update sometime tomorrow and it'll have some reuniting going on, so look forward to that I suppose. Also, don't forget to review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Price Of Revenge

It was early afternoon when I had gotten up again. It seemed all my nights had recently been full of tossing, turning, and worrying about my friends till I passed out from exhaustion. As I opened the door though, even I had trouble telling whether it was afternoon or not due to the grey hue above the trees. A steady drizzle came down across the island, and oddly enough it was one of the rarer and more chillier ones. Thankfully the thick branches and foliage hovering above and the shack provided a bit of cover from the rain.

"Thought you'd never get up." Nol's teased. I let the door shut behind me and snickered at the man who was currently cleaning his main stock of weapons.

"Half the time I'm wondering if you even sleep." I told him, his only reply being a roll of his chocolate eyes.

"Any word from your friend?" Nol asked, his tone casual.

"No. I expect Jason will call once Daisy tells him I'm alive." I walked over to the parked jeep and sat on the pulled down tailgate, simply watching Nol as he cleaned his weapons. His scarred hands surprisingly worked with a finesse that contradicted with his appearance, and for the first time I noticed a lot more scars than I had before. Paler lines ranging from smooth to jagged ran across most of the skin on his bicep and shoulders from what I could see, and I frowned a bit when I noticed a particularly larger one on his right shoulder that seemed to match the one of his face.

"Nol, where did you get your scars?" I asked and his movements momentarily paused.

"Which ones?" The question he seemed to want to play off as a carefree joke, but I doubted it was fully just that.

"The one of your shoulder and face." I specified and he chuckled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling when he smiled.

"Had a not so fortunate run in with a tiger. The beast nearly ripped me to pieces." Suddenly the smile seemed to fade, as if another thought came to mind and Nol was soon buried in his cleaning. I decided it would be best not to push the matter, so I let him be and dived into my own thoughts.

How long had it been since we arrived on the island? I estimated roughly six days after I thought back to everything that had happened up to this point. _Six days._ My mind seemed to taunt me, and I felt my heart sink a bit at a realization I had neglected to really attend to. I felt a familiar metal circle under my fingertips when I reached up to my chest, simply the thought about what it meant coming back.

Keith. I mentally scolded myself for thinking of my fiance less, but with everything that had gone on I found myself concentrating more on the task at hand rather than pitying myself and wishing I was back home, already married and living like I had always dreamed.

"You miss him." Nol's voice brought me back to reality and I gave a small nod.

"I hadn't thought about him lately. Is that bad? I mean shouldn't I constantly be worrying for him?" I asked and Nol paused a moment before answering.

"I think, due to the situation, thinking about him while we're in a situation, say like when we were rescuing Daisy, would not be a good idea." He said slowly, Nol's words clearly picked carefully as he tried to get a point across. "Times like this though, when you're just sitting and having nothing else to think about. That's the best time to be lost in a fantasy." He advised and I nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to clear the depressing thoughts.

"What about you? Do you have someone you always think of? Like some village girl or something?" I curiously asked aloud, and immediately noticed Nol's mood change to a more personal and apathetic state.

"Once. Five years ago." He admitted.

"What happened?" I frowned.

"They were killed, my wife and daughter. I like to blame the war for it, but mostly it was just me." He added, shaking his head slightly as he looked out past the tree line and into the stilled river a few yards away.  
"I'm sorry." I lamely apologized and he scoffed.  
"Thanks, but I doubt I deserve it." Nol now stared at his hands in thought, the appendages resting limply on the P416 assault rifle in his lap. "I've killed so many people..." He trailed off, though I doubted he meant to say it.  
"No one deserves to carry guilt like that for over five years." I tried to console. "It couldn't all be your fault. Those pirates deserve some blame to ya' know."  
"It wasn't the pirates that killed them." Nol suddenly said, his uncharacteristically hardened eyes turning towards me. I sat there in silence, letting his words sink in as I wrapped my mind around what that meant. "When we first met, you asked me why I would help you..." Nol trailed off "I'm helping you because when you said your fiance was a captive, I thought maybe I could save you the pain I had to go through when I lost Rio and Tali." His voice quieted down the more he talked, and I could have swore his averted eyes were getting a glossy look to them.  
"Did you get revenge?" I asked without thinking, already regretting it as soon as the words passed my lips.  
"No. Revenge just leads to more violence and killing, and the moment of satisfaction isn't worth a lifetime of guilt. Besides, I doubt I could get within ten feet of her now." Nol added and I made sure to remember it for a later date  
No words were uttered after that, and the only sounds filling the thick silence between us were the calls of the birds and Nol continuing to tend to his weapons. I tried to find something to say, anything that would offer comfort, but couldn't find a right way to put it.  
"Don't train to hard, give yourself a break today. You earned it." Nol got up, passing me and gently patting my head before walking back inside.  
"Nol?" I called and the shaggy haired brunette paused in the doorway. "Thank you."  
There was no hesitation before the older man was back inside the shack and out of my line of vision completely.


	10. Chapter 10: Of Guilt and Sorrow

BS: Aye der. Yeah, I'm still alive, just lost the muse and was to lazy to write it up after my whole week of influenza. So basically I was to lazy, but ended up making myself feel to guilty about falling into old habits to get myself to update. Hope that makes sense... Anyways, I made this chapter longer than it should have been, but since I haven't updated in a longgggg while I decided "hey, what the hell, might as well~" so here it is: tenth chapter in Just Keep Moving. Enjoy!

Oh, and by the way, **I dont own FarCry3 or any recognizable characters, just MY OC's, Chelsea and Nol.**

Continue on~

* * *

Chapter Ten: Of Guilt and Sorrow

**PREVIOUSLY ON JUST KEEP MOVING...**

_"What about you? Do you have someone you always think of? Like some village girl or something?" I curiously asked._

_"Once. Five years ago. They were killed, my wife and daughter. I like to blame the war for it, but mostly it was just me."_

_"It couldn't all be your fault. Those pirates deserve some blame to ya' know." I tried to console._

_"It wasn't the pirates that killed them." Nol suddenly said. "When we first met, you asked me why I would help you..." Nol trailed off "I'm helping you because when you said your fiance was a captive, I thought maybe I could save you the pain I had to go through when I lost Rio and Tali."_  
_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

_Just when I was about to get up and accomplish something for the day, the repetitive sing-song tune of Nol's cell phone rang in my ears. I looked at the caller ID out of habit before answering._

_"Daisy?" I asked hopefully, a moment of agonizing silence following._  
_"Not quite..." A male voice answered, and my eyes widened in shock._  
_"Jason."_

**NOW...**

"Yeah, it's me." Jason answered and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.  
"You're with Daisy then." It was more of a statement than an answer.  
"The doctor is really something." Jason chuckled a bit before another fit of silence engulfed us. I guessed neither of us really knew what to say at this point, and Jason and I really weren't as close as we should have been. He was always off doing his own shit ninety-nine percent of the time, so up until the Asian Run started we barely even knew each others names. He knew me as his girlfriends friend who was going to get married to Keith, and I knew him as said fiance's close friend.  
"So...how are you?" Jason asked finally, shattering the silence.  
"I'm fine. I mean as much as I can be anyway. What about you? Did you find anyone else?" I asked.  
"I haven't found anyone besides Daisy, but I'm looking. I'm searching the bases and I even met one of the islanders who said he's willing to help. He's been listening in on the radios and looking for any sign of them." Jason hurriedly explained and I slowly frowned.  
"That's good, but I wanna know how you're doing. I know we're not that close..." I trailed off and I heard him sigh obviously out of stress.  
"We all got separated. It was just me and Grant, and we tried to escape but Vaas..." He took a shaky breath, and even if he hadn't said it, it wasn't hard to tell what had happened. "Grant's dead..."  
"I'm so sorry Jason." I felt my throat constrict as I tried to hold back the welling tears. "Does Daisy know?" I asked.  
"I'm waiting for her to wake up." Jason muttered.  
"Do you want me to come up there? I'm not to far away." I slipped off the tailgate.  
"Yeah, Daisy will want to see you too." He paused. "Chelsea...the doctor told me you ambushed the convoy..."  
"And you've been taking down bases left and right." I pointed out, as if it would make his oncoming argument void.  
"That's different..." He tried and I rolled my eyes.  
"Jason, you have your ways of getting back our friends, and I have mine. Can we leave it at that?" I asked hopefully, though he didn't answer. "Look, I'm heading out in a few minutes. I'll see you when I get there."  
"Be careful." Jason told me and I felt myself briefly smile before hanging up. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and headed towards the shack, sweeping a hand through my tangled mess of hair before opening the door and stepping inside.  
"Nol?" I rapped my knuckles lightly against his bedroom door.  
"Yeah?" He called.  
"Jason called, I'm heading up to the doctors house to meet up with him and Daisy. I'll probably be gone for a good few hours."  
"Pack extra weapons." He ordered sternly and I smiled a bit.  
"Okay. I'll see you when I get back." I stepped away from the door, the old floorboards creaking under my feet as I passed. The door snapped closed behind me, bouncing a bit on the frame as I slipped into the comforting jeep. I looked over the map and turned the key in the ignition, feeling the vehicle come to life as I memorized my route to the house. I took a deep breath and started the long drive to my destination, wondering just how close I was to finding Keith and the others.

Dr. Earnhardt's house was situated on a high cliff top, and the dirt road leading up most of the way was impossible to get to by car. I pulled it into park on the side of the road, pulling some twigs and branches from the forest and scattering them over it. It was a shit job, but at first glance it did look broke down. I patted the trusty 'steed', telling it to stay before slipped through the chain link gate. As odd as that may have sounded, the old thing had actually grown on me. Guess I understand why Keith used to nearly obsess over them. I thought, shrugging my bag high up on my shoulder as I continued on.  
The sun was at its peak by the time I reached the house. The building was about two stories and looked like it used to be in the middle on construction on the side; the gray coat of paint covering the wooden structure peeling in couple of places. A dirtied greenhouse sat nearby, the windows obscured from moisture and grime and the doors about ready to fall off their hinges. I walked along the makeshift wooden bridge thrown across the calm narrow river in front of the house, my eyes continually glancing over at the greenhouse. What looked like faint smoke was coming from the building, and against my better judgement I headed towards it. I knocked lightly on the door in fear of damaging it further, and an older gentleman looked up from his glass pipe on top of the burner. An unknown liquid bubbled inside, but I had no doubt in my mind it was some sort of exotic drug.  
" ." I stated, and the man gave me a carefree grin.  
"That's me!" He chuckled giddily.  
"Oh boy." I muttered under my breath. "I'm Chelsea, we talked on the phone..." I trailed off, hoping to jog his memory.  
"Ah yes, you're friends are in my house." He stated, standing up and gathering the glass beaker as he spoke. "I was just about to head up there to give the girl another dose for the poisoning."  
"I'll come with then." I smiled politely and though it was a bit forced, it was unnoticeable. Maybe being surrounded by a ton of rich, greedy old men my whole life wasn't such a waste after all.  
"This way then~" The Doctor sing-songed, and I rolled my eyes once his back was turned. Oliver's face briefly flashed through my mind and I wondered if he was going to be anything like Earnhardt when he grew older. Let's hope not. I thought, stepping onto the quaint porch and through the rickety door.  
The inside had books stacked in practically every corner, and a large cabinet filled with guns sat propped against the stairwell. The inside definitely looked better than the outside, and from what I could see it was well kept.

I quietly followed Earnhardt all the way up the stairs and into what looked like a little girls room. The walls were a gentle pink and white and matching curtains were thrown over the windows. A blue rug sat in the middle of the room, next to it a small pink covered twin sized bed that sat comfortably with the headboard against the wall. I noticed a rocking horse, along with other girly toys put neatly around the room, and made a mental note to ask where the kid was later. What drew my attention at the current time was the two figures sitting on the bed.

With one look at Daisy I knew Jason had already broke the news to her. Her eye makeup was smeared, as if she had been rubbing her eyes and even in the slightly darkened room I could see her green eyes had a odd gloss look to them. Jason's jaw was tight, his eyes glancing over at the door only momentarily before doing a double take. Daisy seemed to notice our arrival as well as she looked up, a small smile coming to her face.

"Hey are you gonna be okay? I have to talk to the doctor about the others." Jason asked her and Daisy gave him a small nod.

"Yeah, go." She told him, and with a comforting squeeze to her shoulder he stood up. We gave each other a nod in greeting as I passed him, taking his place beside Daisy who looked about ready to start sobbing.

"Jason" she called and he half turned to the distraught girl "Whoever did this, whoever killed Grant...deserves to die." She said coldly, and Jason could only nod before confronting the doctor.

"Hey." I slowly approached the bed, already trying to keep my own tears at bay "I'm so, so sorry." My voice cracked and I found myself hugging Daisy as she softly started to cry on my shoulder, taking a seat next to her "Shh." I rubbed her back comfortingly, trying to calm her and wondering just how much pain she was going through. I didn't really know what I would be like if I found out Keith had been killed. Unlike Daisy, I had the power to go out and do something, though whether or not I was successful was a whole other matter.

"Then this is the safest place, he won't think to look here." I heard Jason practically begging Earnhardt, causing both me and Daisy to look up. From the looks of it, Jason was asking if Earnhardt could house the rest of our friends. I remembered Nol saying something about how Earnhardt worked with Vaas' men, which was probably the main debate at this point.

"Please doctor," Daisy pleaded, catching the men's attention. "Let him bring the rest here," she strained "they'll die otherwise."

I mentally frowned in confusion as Earnhardt approached the bed, eyes trained on Daisy as he gently patted her calf. "Angus, how could I refuse you." suddenly two and two clicked together. A little girls room, no evidence of a child roaming around, and the fact the drugged up doctor had no issue with housing my friend but no one else. My eyes flickered to Jason, who apparently had the same thought and nodded in agreement. "Of course they can stay." Earnhardt finally agreed, swaying gently in his spot. "Oh, I'm going to need a double dosage to calm my nerves." He stated, and Daisy grabbed the doctors hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Go." She quietly told us "I'll be fine."

"Wait here alright?" Jason told her firmly and the blond gave a small nod in confirmation.

"We'll find the others." I added before standing up and following Jason out of the room and down the wooden stairs. He stopped at the bottom, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, it'll be okay." I put a hand on his shoulder, but he gently pulled it off to face me.

"Chelsea, I think you should stay here with Daisy." It took a moment before I registered completely what he had said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping he would elaborate his thought.

"I don't like her staying here alone..."

I cut him off "Then we'll find the others. The doctor thinks she's his dead daughter, I doubt he'll hurt her any. Did you see that room?" I pointed out quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"I don't want anyone else to die, and you going around and recklessly fighting..." He trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

"Says the man who's fighting a war he shouldn't be in. I know the dangers, this whole time I've spent learning how to rescue my friends. I know what I'm fighting for, what about you?" I asked, the question taking him off guard.

"What's that supposed to me?" He scowled and I sighed.

"Have you looked at yourself recently? Specifically your arm? Last I checked you don't need to trick yourself out with tattoos and join up with people who call themselves warriors to save the others." I pointed out.  
"How do you know about the Rakyat?"  
"You're not the only one getting inside help Jason." I told him cryptically. I doubted Jason really knew about who Nol was, and I'd rather keep it that way. What he said about his wife and daughters death still made my stomach churn, and I wasn't about to trust the Rakyat at this point, even if they were helping our cause. What they really gained was beyond me considering the war probably wouldn't have ended by the time we got everyone back, and I seriously didn't think Jason would miss up an opportunity to head home where his family was and where his girlfriend was going.  
The sound of his cell phone ringing cut off anything he was about to say. "Look," I started "I'm going to fight until all of our friends are safe. If you need anything or find anything out, just call me." I told him.  
"Yeah." He muttered, quickly answering his phone as I stepped out onto the porch. I had a feeling this was bigger than we thought, and in all honesty, it was starting to scare me.


	11. Chapter 11: Crazy Is As Crazy Does

**Balla:**** Hey, I'm back~ for the most part anyway. This story isn't dead surprisingly, but I have a legit excuse this time! I'm having trouble with my other story at the moment, so I'm trying to get that worked out while making sure my grades are good and not to mention finals are coming up. I'm sorry in advance for the boring chapter, but Ollie and Liza get found! Yay! And I'm sure most of you know who's gonna be found next, so the upcoming chapters hopefully are gonna be pretty intense. Theres definitely gonna be some more pirate-ass-kicking and not to mention Chelsea's not-so-freindly encounter with Buck that will either be next chapter or in chapter thirteen. Anyway, ****I don't own Far Cry 3 or any recognizable characters. I only own my OC's Chelsea and Nol.**** Now, have fun with the chapter, and down forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Crazy Is As Crazy Does

**PREVIOUSLY ON JUST KEEP MOVING...**

_"Yeah, it's me." Jason answered and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding._

_"How are you?"_

_Jason's voice shook as he answered "Grant's dead..."_

_"Oh my god...I'm so sorry Jason." I felt my throat constrict as I tried to hold back the welling tears. "Does Daisy know?"_

_"No, I'm waiting for her to wake up."_

"Chelsea, I think you should stay here with Daisy." It took a moment before I registered completely what he had said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping he would elaborate his thought.

"I don't like her staying here alone..."

I cut him off "Then we'll find the others. The doctor thinks she's his dead daughter, I doubt he'll hurt her any. Did you see that room?" I pointed out quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"I don't want anyone else to die, and you going around and recklessly fighting..." He trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

"Look," I started "I'm going to fight until all of our friends are safe. If you need anything or find anything out, just call me." I told him.

"Yeah." He muttered, quickly answering his phone as I stepped out onto the porch. I had a feeling this was bigger than we thought, and in all honesty, it was starting to scare me.

* * *

**NOW...**

It was the next day that I got another call from Jason. He had gotten information from an old ship he invaded and overheard that the pirates were planning on ransoming us, but then selling us into slavery anyway. Jason had went to the place they were making ransom videos, only to be knocked out and almosted burned to death with Liza.

Luckily the two managed to escape, and like I had when Jason called about Daisy, I rushed over to the doctors house to see her.

"Nol, you don't have to come with. I'll be fine on my own." I watched as the older man started to pack his guns into a duffle bag. I figured his paranoia was to blame.

"It would be easier for us to stay at the doctors house so you don't have to continually run over there every time one of your friends is found." He explained.

"I thought you had some beef with the Rakyat." I frowned, Nol momentarily pausing in his packing.

"With them, yes, the Doctor. No. He helped me out a lot in the past, his contacts are what I'm so cautious about." Nol put the last gun in the bag and zipped it up, slinging it on his shoulder and throwing me the second one that had been lying on the table.

I caught it and shoved my arm through the handle gap, letting it rest on my shoulder before following him out to the jeep.

"Guess I won't be seeing this place again will I?" I asked.

"Better say your goodbyes." he joked. I rolled my eyes and cast one look over my shoulder at the shack. Like the jeep, it had grown on me like my home back on Wall Street, and though moving to the doctors was the most practical step, I would still miss the place. I gave it a small salute and hopped into the jeep, Nol quickly starting the ignition and driving off to our next destination.

* * *

"Anybody home?" My voice bounced off the rock walls and echoed through the obnoxiously large cave as Nol and I walked inside. To play it safe, the doctor had suggested that Daisy and whoever else was found should stay in the cave a mile or so away from Earnhardts house. Apparently there had been a close run in when some pirates came to get some merchandise, and had almost discovered the still recovering Daisy.

"Chelsea?" I recognized Liza's voice as I made my way down to where they had set up camp.

"Liza!" I grinned, running towards her and enveloping her into a tight hug. "You okay? Hurt anywhere?" I fussed.

"A little banged up, but not to bad." She gave me a small smile and I let out a sigh in relief.

"Well thats good." I paused, pressing my lips together as I carefully chose my words.

"Oliver was taken to some place known as Bunker, but I don't know anything about Riley or Keith. I'm sorry." Liza explained, probably knowing what I was about to ask next. She had always been the most observant out of all of us.

"We'll find them." Nol put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"Right." I ran a hand through my hair. "Daisy, Liza, this is Nol. He's been helping me find the others and making sure I don't die." I let out a short chuckle under my breath. "Nol, this is Daisy, and Jason's girlfriend, Liza."

"Good to know someone's been taking care of Chelsea, I'm sure Keith will thank you too." Daisy spoke for the first time since I arrived. Nol gave them both a polite nod and looked out the makeshift camp.

"So are you staying this time?" Daisy asked hopefully, successfully changing topic.

"Yeah, Nol figured that it would be easier this way considering I'll be running over every time one of the others are rescued." I smiled.

"Good, it'll be nice not to worry about you constantly now." Daisy teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I played along.

"Pick any tent I supposed, the doctor brought plenty down here." Liza motioned to the large circle of tents surrounding the poor excuse for a fire.

"Thank you." Nol gave a small smile and left us to talk, shutting himself away and was very likely about to get the weapons ready for use.

"And now we wait." I muttered.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Nol and I arrived, and so far there was no sign of Jason and Ollie. All had gotten silent, with Daisy working on fixing a large fishing boat to get us off the island and Liza off doing something by the water. Nol had taken to his tent with the radio, leaving me to quietly pace next to the build of fire with only my thoughts.

"Hey!" The sudden disturbance would have made me jump if I hadn't recognized who had said it. Two pairs of footsteps echoed through the cave as Jason and Oliver made their way into the cave.

"Ollie!" Daisy and Liza jogged over, enveloping the beat up looking blonde in a tight hug.

"What are you waiting for? Get over here." Ollie grinned despite the sensitive looking wounds, and with a smile I joined the small group hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Liza grinned.

"We're glad you're back." I told him, squeezing my arms around his torso due to my shorter stature and that Liza and Daisy's arms were around his neck.

"It's good to be back." He replied with a boisterous laugh, ruffling my hair affectionately.

"I'm as high as a kite and the greenhouse is on fire~" I pulled away from Ollie, only to let out a small chuckle when the Doctor came stumbling in, obviously totally out of it.

"So what kind of a place is this?" Ollie let go of the other two girls, turning around in a circle as I took the place in.

"Wow, this has got quite a kick, anyone wanna have a puff before I put it out?" The Doctor said between laughs, stumbling backwards as he walked around.

It was no surprise to really any of us when Ollie pitched in he would. "I'll be with you in a second." He called after the older man before turning back to Jason. "This place is like heaven."

I felt my grin quickly slip off my face and there was a moment of silence between us all.

"Hey Jason when you have a sec can you come over here? I have something to show you." Liza walked back over to where she previously was before Jason and Ollie arrived, and I stepped back to let them have some privacy.

"So..." I tore my eyes away from Liza and Jason and back to Ollie. "Have you heard anything about the others?" He asked hopefully. "Jason told me about Grant...I'm really sorry Daisy."

Daisy's emerald green eyes immediately got a glossy look to them as Ollie pulled her into another comforting hug.

"No, nothing." I sighed, running a hand down my face.

"So how did you escape? I saw a pirate chase after you into the jungle."

"I ended up in a bush and he couldn't find me. I survived for a bit, got attacked by a tiger," I trailed off, unable to hold back a smile when the two looked at me in shock. "and after passing out on a shore Nol found me and helped my from there."

"Nol?" Ollie rose an eyebrow.

"I hear my name?" The brunette emerged from his tent.

"Yeah, Nol this is Ollie. Ollie, Nol." I introduced.

"Hows it going man?" Ollie shook his hand.

"Not bad, you?"

"Got the shit beat out of me a few times, nothing out of the ordinary." both the guys chuckled at Ollie comment, while me and Daisy rolled our eyes. Men.


End file.
